


Getting Older

by Kalloway



Category: Twin Signal (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The years pass...(closer to anime continuity, can be read as Pulse/Signal)





	Getting Older

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC, 'Here's to never growing up (Avril Lavigne)' - prompt was song title. May 8.

Signal flopped onto the sofa once Nobuhiko was out the door, careful not to land on his hair. 

"Can't believe Nobuhiko is going to be in middle school next year," he muttered. 

Pulse just gave him a flat look and crossed his arms. "Well, that is what happens. Kids grow up. Before long, you're going to be the youngest brother. More than you already are, I mean."

"As if you're not still buggy," Signal grumbled. Some things never really changed, even as time passed. They'd each had their upgrades, but...

"Not as buggy as you." Pulse moved to also flop on the sofa, slightly less worried about his hair and mostly just seeing how quickly Signal would move to not end up on the bottom. Ever-so-slightly, he was fast enough. 

For a long moment, they were both quiet. 

"Think we could get adult bodies?" Signal questioned. He already knew the answer, though. 

"I think we'll just have to make the most of what we have," Pulse replied with a bit of a snort. He reached and grabbed a handful of Signal's hair and gave it a little tug. 

And well, they had all day now. Signal wasn't sure what he wanted to suggest first.


End file.
